


Imperial Shag

by Nonchalant_Procrastinator



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, a lord, also, and now, he's a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonchalant_Procrastinator/pseuds/Nonchalant_Procrastinator





	Imperial Shag

ya fuck the Lord King Ryan


End file.
